


Вне времени и пространства

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Барри одинок в кругу своих друзей, он не понимает, за что сражается, ради чего живет. Он думает о том, чтобы вернуться назад в прошлое и спасти маму. Но сомневается — а станет ли после этого лучше?





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Конец уже содержится в начале" (Джордж Оруэлл)
> 
> пост события к 15-ой серии "Легенды завтрашнего дня", пост события к 23-ей серии "Флэш"

Барри любит Айрис. Он любит Джо, Циско и Кейтлин. Даже успел принять и полюбить Уолли. Его не родная по крови, но самая лучшая в мире семья.  
  
И поэтому Барри на самом деле нелегко. Нелегко улыбаться всем. Нелегко молча встать и незаметно выйти. Еще сложнее сказать Айрис все то, что крутится у него в голове. Что выжигает его с каждой минутой все сильнее и сильнее.  
  
— Зум побежден. Тогда почему кажется, что проиграл я?  
  
Она не упрекает. Впервые за долгое время Айрис принимает то, что он… не может дать ей ничего. Потому что многое потерял, больше остальных — Айрис словно читает его мысли, его сердце. Барри опустошен. Сломлен. Победитель, который не ощущает себя таковым.  
  
Он говорит, что любит ее. Она отвечает, что будет ждать. Айрис не понимает одного: ждать нечего и некого. Если Барри исправит свое прошлое, это изменит все. Но никто ничего не заметит. Кроме Барри.  
  
Он сбегает с крыльца и устремляется вперед. Улицы проносятся перед глазами, но Барри только прибавляет скорость. До тех пор, пока пространство не искривляется, разрывая барьер, и Барри влетает в яркую светящуюся воронку, видимую ему одному, ощущаемую им одним. Где сплетаются прошлое, настоящее и будущее, где он может найти кого угодно, встретить тех, кто давно ушел, и услышать самого себя в тот момент, когда больше никто не в силах услышать.  
  
Барри концентрируется, думает о прошлом. О том дне, когда спас себя, но не спас свою мать. Пытается услышать ее крик, призывающий не подходить. Но вместо этого слышит крик ребенка. Надрывный, беспомощный, не свой.  
  
Осознание этого останавливает Барри. Он прочерчивает тормозной след на асфальте, разворачивается и оглядывается. На краткий миг у него возникает ощущение, что он попал в городок наподобие Сайлент-Хилла. Но это мимолетная игра разума. Барри все еще в Централ-Сити, но не на своей улице и даже не на той, где вырос. Барри стоит посреди малознакомой улицы в бедном районе, с растрескавшимся асфальтом по краям дороги и обшарпанными домами, утопающим в густом тумане. И сколько он ни вглядывается в просветы его пелены — не может разглядеть ничего. Ни лучей солнца, ни света уличных фонарей.  
  
А еще он не видит ни одного человека. Ни одна машина не проезжает мимо Барри. Дома слепы, окна выбиты. Туман забивает все вязкой тишиной. Все очень напоминает тот момент, когда он оказался в вихре скорости. И сама скорость, единственная «живая» на весь иллюзорный город, принимая обличья близких, говорила с ним.  
  
Здесь никто не говорит, никто ничего не поясняет, не требует, не просит. Барри уже начинает верить в то, что и крик-то ему показался, как снова слышит его. Барри бежит в ту сторону, откуда, как ему кажется, кричит ребенок, но звук тонет в мгле. Рассыпается и зеркалит. И сколько бы Барри не замирал на полшаге — всякий раз отзвук раздается с противоположной стороны.  
  
Барри сдается. Он начинает методично обшаривать каждый дом, благо ветхие двери вылетают с одного удара. Но чем больше Барри видит, тем неприятнее становится у него на душе. Старая мебель, образца семидесятых, облупившаяся краска и местами обвисающие на стенах обои, покрытые паутиной трещин тарелки, сколотые чашки и погнутые металлические вилки и ложки — это не удивляет и не шокирует. Куда страшнее становится от того, что посуда наполовину пуста. Только наполовину. В спальнях приготовлена одежда, а кое-где в гостиных стоят миски с попкорном. Сгнившим от сырости, почерневшим, но все еще узнаваемым. Как и вся прочая еда. Только над этим всем не летают, назойливо жужжа, мухи. Единственный источник шума на мили вокруг — Барри.  
  
В очередном по счету доме все то же самое: ветхая мебель, потемневшие разводы на стенах, разбухшие от влажности половицы. Барри обходит первый этаж и только думает о том, чтобы подняться наверх, как краем глаза замечает тень, словно сквозь вату слышит топот ног, будто маленький ребенок, испугавшись, рванул подальше от источника страха.  
  
— Стой! — кричит Барри и бежит следом на звук, полагаясь только на свой слух, не оборачиваясь, не останавливаясь.  
  
Суперскорость не помогает, все, что успевает заметить Барри — испуганную заплаканную мордашку маленького мальчика. С кровоподтеком в пол-лица. Но сколько Барри ни бегает по дому, двору, ближайшим домам, подворотням и сараям на задних дворах, мальчика найти он не может. Тот как растворяется в тумане.  
  
Барри начинает злиться. Мало того, что ему пришлось прервать свой путь к цели, остановиться на полпути к возвращению в свое прошлое, так еще и здесь непонятно кто старается его запугать подобными миражами и галлюцинациями! Барри петляет по району, сворачивает на случайные улицы, выводит новый маршрут, разгоняется что есть сил. Но ничего не происходит. Пространственно-временной барьер не рушится, воронка не образуется. А Барри снова и снова оказывается в этом обнищавшем районе.  
  
Всю ярость он обрушивает на ближайший сарай. Врезается в него на полной скорости, разбивает доски на лету, запускает в них молнии, измельчая в щепки. Крушит и ломает, не зная, куда еще направить все, что рвет его изнутри на части.  
  
— Хватит!  
  
Барри замирает, услышав крик. Щепки сыплются ему на голову, а еще не осевшая труха не сразу дает возможность рассмотреть кричавшего.  
  
— Прекрати! — Подросток лет двенадцати в потертой куртке не по размеру сжимает кулаки и стискивает зубы. — Убирайся отсюда!  
  
В его глазах плещется ярость, злость, боль и страх. А еще готовность броситься вперед и отстоять свое. Барри застывает, понимая, что смотрит в отражение себя. Другой мальчик, другой возраст, другой быт, но те же эмоции.  
  
Барри смахивает с плеч труху, стаскивает шлем и перчатки и выставляет руки перед собой ладонями вперед, показывая, что не причинит вред. Не обидит.  
  
— Прости, парень, я не знал, что это…  
  
— Убирайся!  
  
— Я всего лишь ищу мальчика…  
  
— Ты глухой?! Убирайся отсюда!  
  
— Парень, я… — не обращая внимания на вопли, Барри делает пару шагов в сторону пацана, — всего лишь ищу мальчика. Ты не видел? У него синяк на лице.  
  
— Не подходи ко мне!  
  
Пацан срывается и, петляя между домов, скрывается во мгле. Барри бросается следом, но все, что ему удается ухватить — вихрь тумана, неясная тень. Дальше бежать бессмысленно, все равно это очередной мираж этого странного места.  
  
Подпиннывая пожухлую листву и мелкий уличный мусор, Барри плетется по улице, не разбирая дороги. Ему безразлично, какое сейчас время года, сколько часов он здесь наворачивает круги и кто такой умный его сюда запихнул. Все, что занимает Барри — как отсюда выбраться. Но ни одной дельной мысли в голову не приходит. Он слишком устал. А однообразный пейзаж только усиливает сонливость.  
  
Барри тормозит и шумно зевает. Из ряда однообразных домов он наугад выбирает первый попавшийся и заходит внутрь с твердым намерением поспать. Но что-то его останавливает, стоит Барри шагнуть на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж дома. И это не туман, сырость или отсутствие паутины в углах. Даже не пыль, которой нет ни на одной поверхности, а какое-то жутковатое ощущение. Подобное возникает в темных подвалах или неосвещенных участках парков.  
  
Барри не боится темноты, он не боится монстров: подобного в его жизни за прошлые годы хватало с лихвой. Он вообще за последнее время перестал бояться почти всего. Потому что все плохое, что могло с ним случиться — уже случилось. Но именно в этом месте, в этом доме и на этой лестнице его захлестывает страх. Бесконтрольный, безотчетный, сжимающий горло и заставляющий сердце стучать с перерывами. Выдавливающий воздух из легких и вынуждающий пальцы подрагивать в ожидании необъяснимого.  
  
Барри чертыхается и выкатывается из дома. Идет в соседний, а потом еще в один. Проходит с десяток домов, но в каждом его как будто что-то удерживает. И только на улице страх отпускает.  
  
Барри решает шагать, не прекращая, не раздумывая попытать счастья с очередным домом. Сворачивает с улицы на улицу, меняет траекторию движения, проходя через дворы и огибая дома. Но продолжает плутать в беспросветном тумане. Пока не натыкается на очередного незнакомца, сидящего на ступенях, ведущих к дому. Сгорбившись, тот внимательно изучает свои руки. Настолько увлеченно, что даже не обращает внимания на подошедшего к нему Барри.  
  
— Ну а ты что сделаешь? Тоже убежишь в туман или начнешь орать, чтобы я убирался?  
  
— Что? — Парень дергает короткостриженной головой, и Барри с удивлением узнает Леонарда Снарта, чертова Капитана Холода. Но не привычного взрослого мужчину, а своего ровесника. Каким Снарт мог бы быть лет за десять-пятнадцать до их первой стычки.  
  
— Снарт, — выпаливает Барри, глядя в тусклые прищуренные глаза.  
  
— Съеби в закат, пока цел, — устало тянет тот и снова склоняется к своим рукам.  
  
— Если подскажешь, где здесь закат, выход или проход в другое измерение — с удовольствием! — огрызается Барри. — Что здесь вообще творится?  
  
— Ты. Появился и открыл рот.  
  
— Во что ты вляпался на этот раз? — не успокаивается Барри.  
  
— На этот раз? — Снарт усмехается: — Наверно, не твое дело. Иди куда шел.  
  
— Да какого черта?! — Барри роняет перчатки, шагает к Снарту и хватает его за руки. — Если хочешь, чтобы я отсюда исчез, скажи как! Все, что я делаю последние несколько часов, так это блуждаю в поисках выхода!  
  
Руки Барри липнут. К рукам Снарта. Но тот даже не пытается выдернуть их из захвата. Смотрит на Барри, словно в пустоту, и ничего не предпринимает. Старый знакомый Снарт давно бы уже выстрелил из своей пушки или попытался бы пересчитать Барри зубы. Этот же продолжает сидеть и ничего не делать.  
  
Барри отпускает его руки и смотрит на свои, заляпанные красным. Липким. С устойчивым железистым запахом.  
  
— Что ты натворил? — спрашивает Барри внезапно севшим голосом. — Что ты, черт подери, натворил?  
  
— Включи мозги. Сложно не догадаться.  
  
— И ты так спокойно это воспринимаешь?!  
  
— Мне пойти и застрелиться?  
  
— Ты убил кого-то!  
  
— Да.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Либо я, либо он, — пожимает плечами Снарт. — В следующий раз надо будет взять пушку.  
  
— Ты уже планируешь следующий раз?  
  
Снарт издевательски ухмыляется и привычно тянет гласные, доводя Барри до точки кипения:  
  
— А ты забавный. Как будто вчера родился.  
  
— Да иди ты к черту! — взрывается Барри. Проскакивает между Снартом и перилами, вламывается в дом и направляется в сторону кухни. Он понятия не имеет, где здесь ванная, искать ее за всеми дверьми нет желания. Кровавые пятна на руках как огнем горят — Барри хочется их смыть, стереть, содрать вместе с кожей.  
  
— Это же ты, — вслух бормочет Барри, отскабливая ногтями под ледяной водой зудящие пятна. — И ребенок, и тот пацан. Это же ты, Снарт!  
  
Закручивает кран и, забыв про полотенце, бежит обратно на крыльцо. Только Снарта там уже нет.  
  
Барри чертыхается и устало опускается на то место, где до этого сидел Снарт. Смотрит на свои перчатки, сиротливо валяющиеся рядом и понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Прислоняется головой к перилам и закрывает глаза. Он чудовищно устал и не хочет шевелиться.  
  
По-хорошему надо встать, зайти в дом и рухнуть на диван в гостиной. Перебороть ощущение ужаса и хотя бы немного поспать. Но тело впервые за долгое время ощущается словно залитое свинцом.  
  
— Спишь? — практически ему в ухо шепчет кто-то смутно знакомым голосом. Как теплая густая карамель. Барри открывает глаза и смотрит в упор, тщетно пытаясь понять, что здесь делает Лиза Снарт.  
  
— Лиза?  
  
— Ты выбраться отсюда собирался, а сам спишь. — Она ласково улыбается, глядя ему в глаза. Как улыбалась бы, знай она его в лицо. Как старому другу. Почти как улыбалась Кейтлин всей их команде.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — выдавливает из себя Барри.  
  
— Пришла указать тебе на очевидное?  
  
Лиза стоит перед ним, опустившись на одно колено. Затянутая в черную кожу с идеальной укладкой, которую ничуть не нарушает влажность.  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
— Вот ты всегда так, Барри. — Она склоняет голову к плечу, и улыбка становится почти издевательской. Похожей на ту, который обычно ухмыляется Снарт. — Сперва начинаешь что-то делать, а потом оказывается, что ты снова погорячился.  
  
— Лиза, я…  
  
Она берет его за руки и спрашивает:  
  
— Зачем ты здесь?  
  
— Здесь? Случайно…  
  
— Ты и случайно? Не поверю. Зачем ты здесь? — настаивает на своем Лиза.  
  
— Я просто услышал крик ребенка. Твоего брата.  
  
— Барри! Зачем ты здесь?! — Ее голос повышается до крика, а острые ногти впиваются в наручи. Если бы не костюм — Лиза уже бы расцарапала Барри руки.  
  
— Лиза, отпусти!  
  
— Зачем?!  
  
Барри отшатывается и почти наворачивается со ступенек, подскакивает на месте и открывает глаза. Лизы нет. Вокруг все тот же туман и погода, по которой невозможно определить время суток.  
  
У Барри нет часов, а местные настенные недвижимы. Как и все вокруг. Барри потягивается, разминая затекшие суставы и оглядывается. Моргает. Еще раз. Мираж на грани плотной пелены и зоны видимости не пропадает.  
  
Снарт. Молча стоит и смотрит в туман, как будто завороженный увиденным. Обычный Снарт. Взрослый, с сединой в волосах, в своей черной одежде с очками на шее. Но без привычных парки и крио-пушки в руках.  
  
— Снарт? — осторожно зовет Барри. Тот даже не дергается от звука своего имени.  
  
— Снарт? — Барри сбегает со ступенек и идет к нему быстрыми размашистыми шагами, боясь сорваться в бег, боясь, что тот исчезнет. Растает во мраке.  
  
Но тот остается на месте, даже когда ладонь Барри ложится на крепкое плечо и сжимает его. Снарт резко оборачивается, его взгляд растерянно мечется по лицу Барри.  
  
— Снарт? — в третий раз зовет его Барри.  
  
— Ты меня знаешь?  
  
— Что? — Барри старается сконцентрироваться и понять, что происходит. Потому что перед ним Снарт, который… что? Сам себя не знает? Не помнит?  
  
— Снарт. Почему ты меня так называешь? — знакомо прищуривается тот.  
  
Барри открывает рот и медленно, выговаривая каждое слово, отвечает:  
  
— Потому что тебя зовут Леонард Снарт.  
  
— Не помню, — обрывает тот. — Где я?  
  
— Я бы ответил, если бы знал. Похоже на Централ-Сити, но, сколько бы я не бегал, перемещаться получается только по этому району. Так что не берусь утверждать.  
  
— Не знаю такого города.  
  
— Ты в нем вырос и говорил, что Централ-Сити — твой дом.  
  
— Мой дом. Мы с тобой знакомы? Ты хорошо меня знаешь?  
  
— Мы знакомы, но не настолько, чтобы я знал что-то больше, чем ты о себе умудрился упомянуть.  
  
— И как много ты обо мне знаешь?  
  
— Немного, на самом деле. Мы… не особо дружим.  
  
— Не помню.  
  
— А где твой напарник? И твоя крио-пушка?  
  
— У меня есть напарник?  
  
— Мик Рори, здоровенный верзила с пироманией. Ты — Капитан Холод, он — Хитвейв. И вы — парочка преступников со смертоносным оружием, которые за деньги и прочие ценности души согласны продать. Чужие души, не свои.  
  
— Парочка?  
  
— Друзья. Напарники. Подельники. Прости, не хотел обидеть. Вы постоянно работаете вместе, я это хотел сказать.  
  
— А мы с тобой?  
  
— Мы?  
  
— Ты сказал, мы не друзья. Но твоя рука все еще на моем плече.  
  
— Я… Извини! — Барри отшатывается в сторону. Уже думает продолжить извиняться, как Снарт усмехается и переводит взгляд на дом:  
  
— Выглядит знакомо.  
  
— Может, это твой дом? — разводит руками Барри. В конечном счете, в этом месте странно что-либо утверждать, но и Снарт разного возраста, и приснившаяся Лиза — все связано только со Снартом.  
  
Непонятно только, зачем здесь Барри?  
  
— Может. Я не помню.  
  
— Хочешь, зайдем? Вдруг что-то вспомнишь? — Барри передергивает от воспоминаний о липком чувстве страха, которое захватывало его внутри каждого дома.  
  
Рука Снарта обхватывает руку Барри, и он не знает, как реагировать, потому что на издевку мало похоже. Снарт снова изображает сфинкса, точнее его загадочное нечитаемое выражение лица. Потом все же решается и идет к крыльцу, утягивая Барри за собой следом.  
  
Они обходят весь первый этаж, но Снарт не прикасается ни к одной вещи. Зато ощутимо вздрагивает, стоит ему оказаться в новой комнате. На кухне он так вообще моментально отворачивается, стоит шагнуть в открытую дверь.  
  
Но он все также ничего не узнает, рассеянно скользит взглядом по мебели, стенам, посуде, пустым рамкам без фотографий. Отшатывается от двери, ведущей в подвал. Не сразу решается взяться за перила на лестнице на второй этаж.  
  
Барри не отстает, не выдергивает руку, не спрашивает, узнал ли что-то Снарт. Все равно отсутствующее выражение не покидает его лица. Он замирает перед первой же дверью на втором этаже, не сразу открывает ее, а, открыв, быстро закрывает. Но Барри выхватывает взглядом большую куклу в кресле и некогда розовые занавески. Следующую дверь Снарт захлопывает еще быстрее. В комнате слишком темно, и Барри не успевает понять, что там.  
  
У самой дальней комнаты Снарт останавливается и еще некоторое время смотрит в глаза Барри. После иронично вздергивает бровь и распахивает дверь. Только в этот момент Барри осознает, что нет чувства страха. Нет ужаса или паники. Внутри этого дома все в порядке. Отсюда не хочется бежать со всех ног. То, что отсутствие подобных эмоций может быть вызвано присутствием Снарта, Барри старается не думать.  
  
Спальная комната, куда они заходят, в первое мгновение удивляет своей пустотой: почти стерильной белизной стен, кроватью, накрытой серым полотном, простым, грубо сколоченным столом и единственным на всю комнату стулом.  
  
Рука Снарта выскальзывает из ладони Барри. Снарт как-то грустно усмехается и идет к кровати, садится и пару раз подпрыгивает на ней. Несмотря на влажность, несмотря на ветхость всего, что здесь есть, ее пружины не скрипят.  
  
— Как-то бессмысленно.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Этот дом и все вокруг. Я думал, что хоть что-то узнаю или вспомню, но в голове как туман за окном.  
  
Снарт заваливается на кровать, не раздеваясь, не снимая ботинки, и сворачивается в позу эмбриона, спиной к Барри.  
  
— Я… пойду вниз, — спохватывается Барри и уже берется за ручку двери, как слышит:  
  
— Можно попросить тебя остаться?  
  
Барри оборачивается и какое-то время пялится в спину Снарта. Решившись, захлопывает дверь, идет к Снарту и, не давая себе время на раздумья, устраивается рядом. Барри не понимает, что вокруг творится, почему этот Снарт, в отличие от прочих, не исчез в тумане, почему ничего не помнит и ведет себя не так, как Барри привык. Но, черт подери, хуже точно не будет, если они просто полежат рядом в одной кровати.  
  
Барри отчаянно старается не думать о двусмысленности своего положения. В конце концов, в этом месте никого кроме них нет, и если Снарт не вспомнит и не расскажет — никто не узнает.  
  
Снарт лежит тихо, не шевелится, Барри даже не слышит его дыхания. Чтобы не накрутить себя еще какой-нибудь лишней чушью, он дотрагивается до руки Снарта, поверяя, реален ли тот. Жив ли. Не привиделся ли посреди тянущего беспросветного одиночества.  
  
Снарт шумно вздыхает и, прихватив руку Барри, несильно тянет на себя. Барри поддается и внезапно оказывается прижат грудью к спине Снарта, практически дыша ему в затылок. Барри не отдергивается, не вырывается из захвата, с удивлением понимая, что прикосновения не вызывают неприязни. Более того, такой Снарт пробуждает ощущения, близкие к сочувствию, желанию помочь, разделить пустоту. Или наполнить ее хотя бы чем-то.  
  
— Ты помнишь Лизу? — спрашивает Барри и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: — Это твоя сестра. Единственный человек, ради которого ты пойдешь на… наверно, на все. Не простишь того, кто ее обидит, и спустишь на тормозах, если она что-то натворит. Ты спрашивал — насколько мы знакомы? Не знаю как для тебя, но в моем понимании мы явные недруги. Но это не значит, что я когда-либо желал тебе смерти. Отправить за решетку и увидеть, как ты отбываешь срок за свои преступления — да. Но не смерти. Потому что до сих пор верю, что человек, который умеет любить хотя бы кого-то, кроме себя, способен на добрые дела. Благородные поступки. При каждом удобном случае ты уверял меня, что ты — преступник, лжец, убийца. Даже в меня стрелял как-то, но всякий раз получалось, что делал это не ради удовольствия. Совершая преступления, ты почти каждый раз спасал кого-то. Лизу, меня… скорее всего, даже Мика. Я больше чем уверен, он неуправляем в своей жажде огня. Но ты, возможно, единственный, кто способен его остудить. Направить, не давая ему причинить лишний вред окружающим. Однажды под Рождество ты пришел в дом Джо, чтобы предупредить меня о Джесси и Мардоне. Сказал, что ради собственной выгоды, но так и не потребовал ничего взамен. Ты напоминаешь мне тех людей, которые слишком круты, чтобы показать свою истинную суть. И это не потому, что она ужасна, наоборот, это больше из страха обнажить свою слабость.  
  
Снарт сильнее сжимает ладонь Барри, и только в это мгновение тот понимает, что лбом давно уткнулся в затылок Снарта, а губами касается шеи.  
  
— Я верю, что в тебе есть хорошее, но ты так давно привык задавливать это, что внушил себе то, что сам придумал. А когда я случайно напомнил — решил доказать обратное. Но у тебя ничего не получилось. А это ужасное место только сильнее убедило меня в моей правоте. Когда Лиза показала шрам на своей шее, я не сразу осознал, что это сделал ваш отец. Но здесь я на мгновение застал тебя ребенком. Теперь я тебе и ей верю. Я видел твой гнев и твою ярость. Твое спокойное принятие того, кого сотворил из тебя окружающий мир. И мне безумно жаль, что я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы это исправить. Как-то разрушить ужасный круг, в котором ты себя замкнул. В котором тебя замкнули. Я думал, что это я безумно одинок, в окружении Джо и Айрис, Циско, Кейтлин, Уолли, Уэллса, Джесси и всех остальных, потому что ни один из них не может понять меня до конца. Чем я живу, что мной движет. Но только здесь я начал понимать, как тогда ошибался. Более одиноким, чем здесь, я не ощущал себя никогда. Более одинокого человека, чем ты, я никогда не встречал.  
  
Барри понимает, что говорит какие-то глупости. Что это неважно, куда лучше рассказать Снарту факты, то, что было на самом деле. Но язык отказывается подчиняться, слова сами собой складываются в предложения и продолжают звучать в полнейшей тишине.  
  
— Я не могу отдать тебе свои воспоминания. И не могу вернуть тебе твои. Я вообще первый раз ощущаю себя таким беспомощным. Даже когда Зум перебил мне позвоночник и я не чувствовал ног — было не так. Даже когда я лишился скорости. Но, знаешь, что самое страшное? Смешное? Я не жалею, что сейчас застрял здесь. Именно здесь и именно с тобой. Потому что именно здесь я абсолютно перестал сомневаться в принятом решении. Именно сейчас сильнее чем когда-либо я хочу вернуться назад, в тот день, когда одна спасенная жизнь может кардинально поменять все. Не только в моей жизни. Не только в жизнях тех, кто меня окружает. Но во всех. Даже в твоей. Твоей сестры и твоего друга. Я понятия не имею, что и как сложится в другой вариативной реальности, но так как сейчас — неправильно. Так не должно быть.  
  
Барри не замечает, в какой момент Снарт принимается поглаживать пальцами тыльную сторону его руки. Но договаривая последнее слово, осознает этот факт. Снарт гладит его по руке, прижимает к себе, и все, что Барри получает в ответ на свой монолог — усмешку:  
  
— Ты очень много болтаешь.  
  
Но это скорее веселит, чем раздражает. Барри закрывает глаза и ни на миллиметр не сдвигается с места. Ему тепло и спокойно, уютно и удобно. Нет страха, тревоги, беспокойства. Даже напряжение и судорожные размышления о вариантах выхода отсюда отпускают его. На периферии плывущего сознания Барри ощущает, что Снарт разворачивается к нему лицом, притягивает к себе, продолжая согревать, и еле слышно шепчет:  
  
— Спасибо, Барри.  
  
Барри? Он же не называл этому Снарту свое имя! Барри вздрагивает и открывает глаза, утыкаясь взглядом в белый потолок, резко садится на постели и оглядывается.  
  
Он один, никакого Снарта в помине нет, как и не было. Барри падает обратно на спину и со стоном трет руками лицо. Шершавая поверхность перчаток неприятно царапает кожу. Барри замирает и с полминуты разглядывает свои руки, хмыкает и спрыгивает с кровати. Потягивается и жмурится от солнечного света, бьющего из окна. Солнечного.  
  
За долю секунды сбегает вниз, на крыльцо, и замирает, оглушенный шумом машин и разговорами прохожих, прищуривается от ярких лучей полуденного солнца, зелени листвы, голубого неба и ослепительно белых облаков. Уже не торопясь, спускается по ступенькам, идет вдоль дороги и все еще не может понять, что такого произошло, куда исчез туман и откуда внезапно появились жители города.  
  
Которые не обращают на него внимания. Не подходят, не улыбаются. Дети не показывают в его сторону пальцами, хотя красный костюм всегда привлекал внимание. Много ума не нужно, чтобы догадаться, что они его не видят.  
  
Барри качает головой, отталкивается и бежит вперед. Петляет по улицам и районам, пробегает мимо участка и редакции, мимо своего старого дома и дома Джо. Но не видит ни одного знакомого лица, никого из друзей, хотя он точно в Централ-Сити. СТАР Лабс как не бывало, на ее месте пустырь. Меркури Лабс, судя по фасаду и выражениям лиц сотрудников, процветает.  
  
Барри даже не хочет понимать, что вокруг него творится, потому что ему уже все равно. Он смеется в голос и разгоняется, все сильнее и сильнее. До тех пор, пока пространство не искривляется, разрывая барьер, и Барри влетает в яркую светящуюся воронку, видимую ему одному, ощущаемую им одним.  
  
Он ни на тысячную долю секунды не жалеет, что случайно, внезапно и неожиданно для себя оказался в этом странном месте. Вне времени. Вне пространства. Потому что это тот самый миг, которого ему не хватало, чтобы все расставить по своим местам.  
  
Барри не проиграл. Он победил, выжил и все еще способен изменить мир. Свой, чужой. Отец был не прав. Барри не просто должен, он обязан вернуться в прошлое и все исправить.  
  
Он вспоминает шум в гостиной и крик матери, улавливает колебание и снова разрывает барьер, выпрыгивая в нужном месте в нужное время.


End file.
